Reconcile
by Juria
Summary: Yep, yet another Yuzuha x Yosho fic. Hope ya enjoy it! :


Reconcile

By: Juria

Notes: This is just another quick Yuzuha x Yosho one-shot. There really needs to be more of these two. All characters are © to Pioneer, Funimation, or whoever owns the Tenchi franchise this week. Also, this goes on the possibility that Yuzuha has two sides, basically takes place after the second movie. Anyways, enjoy!

Yosho sat silently in the dark, calmly sipping his tea. He had heard rumors, and even seen her with his own eyes, but he sit couldn't believe it. Now, he could hear her walking up the steps. He wasn't sure if she was going to attempt to kill him, but he at least respected the fact that she knocked on the door instead of kicking it down. A sigh and he readied himself. "Come in, Yuzuha." he said.

As she carefully opened the door, a million questions flooded her head, what would he look like, would he remember her, and most importantly, would he forgive her of the wrongs of the past? She cautiously stepped inside of the small wooden shack, closing the door behind her. However, she was slightly annoyed by her former love. "Come on Yosho, I can see right through you."

The former prince of Jurai chuckled slightly as he reverted to his younger, true form. "I guess there's just no fooling you." he said with a smirk. "So, are you here to rekindle the past, disrupt the present, or end my future?" he asked. Yuzuha sighed softly. "Yosho." she said, before being wrapped in a beam of light. Once the light died down, Yuzuha stood before Yosho, older, but taller, fuller, the young child form gone, leaving a stunning young woman in her place.

Silently, she sat down. "So, let's talk." She said, her eyes no longer a bright red, but rather a soft orange. Her outfit was the same as her child form, except that the skirt part was longer. Yosho gulped nervously, trying not to stare as he poured the tea. "Fine, where shall we begin?" Yuzuha sighed. "Where do I begin? I mean, I've been terrible. I killed your friends on Jurai, attacked you and your family, and made your life a living hell. I'm not even worthy of being in your presence, let alone on the same planet as you." she said, standing up and starting to walk away.

However, she felt a tug on her wrist and looked down. Yosho was looking at her, pleading with her to stay. Sighing, she sat back down. Yosho smiled softly. "You are not that person anymore. What's done is done, and nothing can change it. If I were to let myself dwell on the past, I would become cold, hard, and bitter. You've changed, and I am willing to accept it. Now, I have a question for you."

At this, Yuzuha gave him the same look she had the day he had presented her with his gift on Jurai. Yosho knelt down on both of his knees, and gently took her hand. "Can you give me a chance to try again?" At those words, Yuzuha gasped in shock, then tears filled her eyes as she embraced Yosho, crying away her guilt. "Yes, I swear I will." she said happily. Yosho and Yuzuha slowly rose to their feet, Yosho cupping Yuzuha's jaw in his hands, before kissing her passionately on the lips. As Yuzuha gave into her longing desires, wanting to pounce on him and pin him to the wall, a knock on the door caused them to quickly break apart, and Yosho to revert to his elder form.

Yuzuha's jaw dropped as she watched the 8 yr old Mayuka enter the room, then run up and grab her great-grandfather's hand. "Grandpa, mommy and Aunt Ayeka are fighting again." she said with a slight sniffle in her voice, then the young girl turned to Yuzuha. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said with a blush, starting to walk out of the room, before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Yuzuha looked down at Mayuka and smiled. "You're just fine dear, now wait here with your grandpa." she said, walking down the steps, but stopping shortly, turning back, and smiling at her. "By the way, I'm Yuzuha." she said, before continuing her walk, all the while muttering something about no one makes her daughter cry.

The End

Author Notes: I know, the ending is kinda cheesy, and weird, but I like it. Hope ya enjoyed the Yosho x Yuzuha smexyness. ;)


End file.
